This invention relates generally to a container that includes a flexible bag stored within the container, and more particularly to a container having a first opening for filling a flexible bag stored within the container with a liquid, and a second opening for dispensing the liquid from the flexible bag.
Containers fabricated from cardboard, paperboard, corrugated paperboard and the like have been used in combination with liquid holding bags for several years. In particular, these bag-in-box containers have proved to be durable, convenient, and cost-effective for use in storing, transporting, and dispensing various liquids and beverages, such as wine, soft drinks, and coffee. Many of these containers have a concealed inner region for housing a liquid holding bag, a pouring spout, and a handle for carrying.
For example, Andrews, Sr. et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,992 ('992), discloses a paperboard beverage container particularly suited for carrying and dispensing multiple cups of coffee. In particular, the '992 beverage container consists of an outer shell with two pairs of opposing side walls, an opening in one of the side walls, a bag within the outer shell, and a mouth attached to the bag. The mouth is positioned in the opening to allow fluid to be transferred from the bag to a receptacle, such as a cup or mug. In addition, the mouth is used for filling the bag within the outer shell. The beverage container further consists of a series of upper end flaps forming a top and a handle, and a series of lower end flaps forming a bottom. The bottom is preferably recessed to avoid contact of hot coffee contained in the bag with a supporting surface, such as furniture.
However, in certain industries and businesses which employ containers fabricated from cardboard, paperboard, corrugated paperboard and the like, such as the fast food industry, the catering industry, the retail coffee industry, etc., it is often important that the containers be configured for articulation into their “use” configurations in an efficient, reliable and rapid manner.
Moreover, these containers are oftentimes filled in a variety of ways and from a variety of dispensers. In at least some known cases, these containers are filled will hot coffee wherein the coffee is poured directly into the bag-in-box containers from a spigot on an urn type dispenser or directly from a coffee pot. In both cases, the mouth of the bag-in-box container must be positioned directly under the spigot or the pour spout of the coffee pot. In the case of the urn type dispenser, the positioning of the mouth of the container beneath the urn spigot can be difficult due to space limitations such that the container must be tilted or held in a position that makes the transfer of hot liquid dangerous. Additionally, in at least some cases, a funnel or other transfer device is needed to transfer liquid from a coffee pot to the bag-in-box container. In these know cases, the bag-in-box container described in the '992 patent does not address the space limitations of filling the container from an urn type of dispenser or directly from a coffee pot.
A bag-in-box container that addresses the space limitations of a variety of urn type dispensers such that the bag-in box can be more easily and safely filled with hot liquids is needed. Moreover, a bag-in-box container that can be easily and safely filled with hot liquids directly from a coffee pot or other pitcher type dispenser without the use of additional devices such as a funnel is also needed.